Untouchable Solace
by perfectlypink
Summary: This is a story about a stubborn girl who is unable to admit how she feels towards her social rival Chris aka Romeo...Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

How can I love anyone?

Without it being you,

You took my hand and showed me,

To make me someone new

I sit and think for nights on end,

Daydreaming about your voice,

But then I suddenly realize,

It was you who had the choice.

You could have gone one way or the other,

You went for her instead of me,

Walking alone hand in hand,

Fills my heart with jealousy

Every night I look at the sky,

Talk to the stars to try and make do,

But they're far away and ignore me,

Acting just like you

**Unreachable Solace**

As she gazed momentarily_,_ at the clock glued to the crippling walls, she was caught in a whirlwind of thoughts and ideas. Her mind continuously wandered in and out of reality. Barely fifteen minutes went by and yet she felt the need to escape from this suffocating claustrophobic atmosphere, in which she was currently inhibiting. French sucks she groaned to herself, hoping against her better judgment that no one heard her. Being the new girl was one thing but sensing the need to talk to one self was utterly insane and can lead to name calling. It was already far too hot. The air was stung, with an odour faintly resembling to the boys locker-room. Juliet's neck was streaked with sweat. Her dress was fastened onto her back, though her fingers hesitantly slid on the pen. This so called renovated building (It would last no longer then Shakespeare's plays) in which she learnt had not air conditioning and the temperature made it impossible to keep her attention intact. Juliet's head intermittently swung from her accustomed position and looked around the clustered room and saw several of them wilted over their desk, limp as old lattice leaves. She saw little sign of work in progress. Instead the students slept or whispered among themselves or stared out the window. Lucy Andrews had her hair in her face and her work on her lap. There was something especially brittle about her today, the aura of her recent dumpee. She'd been dating a senior and Juliet had no doubt, that she was yet another girlfriend with benefit in the eyes of his underlying principles. Juliet hoped she dumped him, as her necessitate of satisfying his needs was no more then becoming heartbreaking. Lucy was a sweet girl who wanted to be liked by everyone. With luck she would survive until college, when being likeable became a plausible path to that. Trey Norton said something low and nasty and everyone who could hear him laughed. If Juliet rose to go to see, she believed she'd find Erick and Kate playing hangman. Erick was probably gay but neither he nor Kate knew it. "Je, voudais au pomme" Mrs. Prudie coursed.

In fact why bother? Why bother to send teenagers to school at all? Their minds were so clogged with hormones they couldn't possibly learn a complex system like geology or chemistry, much less the wild tangle of learning a foreign language. Why put everyone to the aggravation of making them try? Juliet thought she could just do the rest of it. Watch for signs of suicide or weapons or pregnancy or drug addiction, but asking her to learn French at the same time was really too much.

There were days when just the sight of fresh, bright acne or badly applied mascara or the raw infected skin that bore around a new piercing touched Juliet deeply. Most of the students were far more beautiful then they would ever realize. Trey Norton on the other hand was beautiful and he knew it. Wounded eyes, Roman nose, slouched clothes, heavy swinging walk. "New dress" he asked Juliet, while taking his seat. He looked her over and his open assessment was both unsettling and infuriating. Juliet certainly knew how to dress competently. If she was exposing more skin than usual, that was because it was going to be a hundred fucking degrees. What was she supposed to wear a suit? "Hot" he'd said. He was angling for another tutor lesson she so reasoned to give, then what he deserved. She wished she was old enough to be impervious. You could hear Erick and Kate's sniggering at the far end corner of the room. Ever since Trey accidentally rumored that she had the hots for him, everyone presumed that she was another lingering fish he caught on his hook. To bad he wasn't her type.

But their lay in the upmost corner of the molded room the most annoying, irritating, infuriating, egotistic, narrsistic, eccentric man she had ever encounted at the point of the earth. If such a man ever existed to live she would see right through it. Her face stooped at his mere cheeky grin that she was forever reminded of. His legs wide in a patronizing fashion that paranoid her increasingly. His unkept shaggy hair nested like a bird's habitat and yet that acorn green eyes struck her like a bolt of lightening. He can see right through her. He knew what she was thinking; after all they did have a childhood. He was everything she ostracized in a man, a typical guy. She numbered them within four strikes. Strike one he had no sense of provisions unless it is edible. Strike two a man with little reasoning with in order to be in his good books. Strike three a man who sucks at mind games but prefers the complex art of football to have a good time. His faults were bold and clear yet she couldn't despise him or hate him. She was irrevocably in love with him. There was a saying "if love was not returned it was not love to start with". She pondered at the saying hoping it was wrong. Yet, her feelings for him was a secret she refused to reveal, hoping to play the façade of a social rival. Though he was a good looking young lad and incorporated most of the qualities a women would find attractive. He still required the unconditional love that Jules was currently fantasizing. She wanted a man to love and for him to love her. She detested simple love; it was a reason why she regarding every man as effortless, she craved for that ever lasting love that she so often witnessed in the cinema screen. No matter how naive and juvenile people found her she still wanted to feel that special moment with that special person. She wanted him to love her though she knew he didn't share the same feelings. She refused to fall in a deadly trap where she'll get damaged and hurt. Thus Juliet was not another mindless girl that would gladly fall under his charms. After all she wasn't that easy.

But at the very moment she thought this, her fingers slipping up and down her pen, she put her mind on the given worksheet she was vaguely attempting. She looked up and found that Trey Norton had swung about, was watching her. This was no surprise. He smiled at her and it was such a smile that renders her body into mild shivering. Ironic that it was in the midst of May. She dropped the pen, wiped her hand on her skirt and said "Do you need something Trey?"

"You know what I need" he answered. Paused a deliberate moment and held his work up.

She rose to go see, but the bell rang "Allez-vouse en!" she heard Mrs. Prudie say playfully. Trey was the first on his feet, the first out the door. The other students gathered their papers, their binders their books. Went of too sleep in someone else's class.

Juliet had a free period, and she walked through the quad to the library, where there was air conditioning as well as two computer stations with internet access. She wiped the sweat from her face and neck with her hands on her hem and looked at her emails. Span was all it took to get her exasperated with fury. Integrated offers to consolidate her dept, enlarge her assets; provide craft tips, recipes, jokes, missing persons, cheap pharmaceuticals. Deleting all this took only a minute, but it was a minute she begrudged, because who'd ask for any of it? Who had the time? And tomorrow every bit of it would be back.

Cameron Watson settled into the terminal next to her. Cameron was a sloped back, beak nosed kid who looked eleven but really seventeen. He'd been in Juliet's D.T class and was also a neighbor from 3 houses over. His mother and her mother were both established in the monthly book club Trey's aunt had promptly organized. After all they were new in town and it only took a few minutes to find an excuse to get the latest gossip on the new neighbor's. Pennsylvania was peculiar. It didn't incorporate the swift racing atmosphere she was forever familiar off. It was an isolated peaceful, harmonious place. Some may have loved living here away from the clamor and talk, but Juliet wasn't a peaceful girl, she sought for the sounds of people talking wildly rather then murmurs among themselves. She loved the sound of the cars screeching away from yet another pedestrian. Building that stood as vast ornaments wanting to be seen. London was beautiful, filled with pollution, litter and most of all her friends. She missed them. She lived most of her life with them. Every memory, every Christmas, every heartbreak, every happiness she lived through. It all integrated her friends. St Marie's Catholic Boarding school was a pain in the arse, being deprived from any male intimacy wasn't fun either. The nuns were continuously on patrol finding any excuse to see the one male priest found in the minster. If only they knew the truth. The real reason why she moved. The sounds of the computer churning brought her back to the present. The screen promptly turned into a halcyon black. Knowing that even a turd monkey could tell something was wrong with the monitor; she turned slyly to her competent neighbor.

Cameron once suggested Juliet to be taken a photo for his annual computer club, to replicate his group further and in order to do so he needed a bate. Juliet was fairly pretty but what was even prettier was her attitude and sensuality. She was a curvy, well developed in those regional areas's kind of girl. Her hair was her best attribute. It lay long and powerful. Mahogany locks stood like a twisting hurricane, alongside her cascading lashes descending from the shell of her hazel eyes. In return she would often ask for help with her D.T. She saw nothing more in her relationship then mere friendship, later did she realize Cameron had other things in mind. And so the chapter of her acquaintance with her typical neighbor stood borderless. He was clearly bright as a bee; Cameron had that peculiar mix of competence and cluelessness that marks the suburban computer geek. Juliet went to him with all her computer problems and did her best in return to genuinely like him.

"My computer died" she said glumly.

"Perhaps, pressing the on button might help" he wasn't looking at her, slowly leaning into his own screen. She groaned even louder.

Three more students walked in, ostensibly on a research assignment. They punched up the catalogue, wrote things in their notebooks, conferred with the librarian. One of these students was Trey Norton. There was a second boy, whom Juliet didn't know. One girl was Sallie Wong. Sallie had long polished hair and tiny glasses. She was wearing a blue tank top with straps that crossed in the back and her shoulders gleamed with sweat and that lotion with glitter all the girls were using. No bra.

When they went into the aisle, they went in three different directions. Trey and Sallie met up immediately somewhere in poetry. Through the glass window of the computer station, Juliet had a clear view down four of the aisle. She watched Trey take Sallie's hair in his hand. He whispered something. They ducked into the next aisle, just before the other boy, a heavy young man with an earnest, baffled expression appeared. He was obviously looking for him. He tried the next aisle.

Cameron had been talking this whole time, talking with passion although still scrolling down his own screen. _Multitasking_.

"You need to install yourself a template if you're planning to preview your assessment" he continues.

Trey and Sallie had surfaced in the magazines. She was laughing. He slid his hand under one strap of her top, opened his fingers over her shoulders. They heard the other boy coming. Sallie laughed harder, and Trey pulled her down another aisle and out of Juliet's sight.

" So, speaking as a third party observer, who has no immerse interest in the schools current relationships, is Trey and Sallie been on it again "? I preached hoping to get more then I bargained for.

"I do not have such mindless priorities to attend to, so I wouldn't know, in fact I wouldn't f-f-fricking care". Cameron replied sullenly. Clearly he hasn't lived. Getting in the core of the schools overturn was a hobby Juliet enjoyed. Far more then making men gawk for air at her current garments. Short mini chequred dress that hung on her skin, school shoes including a two inch heels for walking purposes obviously. Personally she wouldn't have minded stockings to top her new extravagant look. But she wasn't surrounded with girls, nor was she illustrated to men. Thus, she left the stocking aside and settled for a more modest look. Knee high socks. A lucid representation of London. Uniform. Somehow they'd morphed into The Matrix. Juliet hadn't been paying attention and might not have known when it happened even if she had been. The air conditioning was starting to chill her. Nothing like a walk on the beach wouldn't cure.

Trey and Sallie reappeared near the magazine aisle. He backed her into Teen Readers and they kissed.

The heavy young man came from the computer station. If he had turned around he would have seen Sallie Wong's mouth close around his tongue. He didn't turn around.

"You're not supposed to be in here "he told Cameron accusingly. "We're all supposed to be working together"

"I'll be there in a minute" Cameron sounded neither apologist nor concerned. "Find the others"

"I can't" The boy took a seat. "I'm not going to do anything by myself"

Sallie was holding on to the back of Trey's neck, arching slightly. The air conditioning was no longer a problem to Juliet. She forced herself to stop looking and swung back to Cameron.

"I'm not going to do the whole assignment by myself and then put all your names on it." The boy said. "If that's what you think"

Cameron continued to type. He could spot a prank in seconds, but he had no sense of humor. He thought the graphics of Guitar Hero was totally awesome. His fingers twitched sporadically when he talked about them. Although it was a fatal step for his high school reputation, he consoled Juliet when she heard about it. This was a boy who knew the difference between what was real and what wasn't.

For an instant, like an ambush, a picture came into Juliet's mind. In this picture she was backed into Teen Readers kissing Cameron Watson. She deleted the image Instantly (Oh dear Lord!), kept an expressionless face, concentrated on whatever the hell Cameron was saying.

"Juliet, you have to compress the file in order to preview it" he said annoyingly. God! Why does he have to be perfect two shoes all the bloody time?

"How do you know?" she narrowed her eyes questioningly.

"I'm a teenager technology doesn't faze me" he replied gloomily.

As she was in the midst of correcting her initial fault, Chris comes out of know where, as usual, swings his arms around Juliet's shoulder. God! He has the nerve! While sits himself comfortably beside a very pissed of girl.

He was wearing a tight T shirt insinuating his tense muscles, printed with striped zebra patterns. His white tracksuit was left as an understatement. Hypothetically speaking he looked quite fetching, in an I-don't-know-what-the-hell-I-was-thinking kind of way. Strike four he has NO sense of fashion.

"Hello…. Pretty lady" his eye brows going up and down in a flirty manner, sent Juliet to eye rolling. Clearly he has issues. She got up and collected her books and said as politely as she could "What did you have a wardrobe malfunction?" and with that she sent the boys in eye opening smiles.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

You could change your hair and clothes. You could have learned your lesson on not to write a poem entirely in iambic pentameter, or you could not tell anyone if you did. You could switch to contact lenses, or not do your homework. Every boy in school could grow seven inches. The sun could go fucking nova. And you'll still be the same British accented foreigner you'd always been.

The schools ascended field consisted of many havens. At the far end corner near the haunted garage were the drug dealers, who made most of their business out of high school. Having a hard day of school was easily papered and tinted with dugs and feeble excuses of not feeling well were easily disregarded.

The geeks sat in their accustomed location near the shed. Absent from the drama and clamor of high school. Oblivious to the social identity of many students. Their dorky glasses gave them the impression that they were trapped in a misty laboratory. Ironic. Their day consisted of studying, limiting their time from having a social life and the inevitable search of popularity.

At the centre of them all were the preps. Each of the girls shared similar attributes. Their hair straight and blonde hung in a ponytail. They were all practicing their cheerleading wearing the same cropped shirt and short mini skirt, while having numerous men gawk at their flexibility. While the other girls scowled at envy. The cheerleaders were found to be the centre of attention.

Opposite the preps were the emo's who were found in their "emo corner" Each of them dressed like they welcome death onto them. Black was evidently their favorite colour. They wore overly tight jeans, apply heavy eyeliner, dye their hair black and grow a long fringe to help wrap their vision of the world. Their depressive moods and ungrateful serenity was contagious. Juliet pictured them like the mafia. There's no going back.

Surrounding the groups were the jocks and the rest of high school. They were practicing football and getting their gear on for the end of term match. Mr. Andrews who was a former coach had anger problems. He seemed unaware of the pain etched on ever players face whenever they occupied the ball. His screaming went to hysteria when John decided to take a time out. John was easy to please; he had a calm personality and would get along with any person regardless of their social group.

Juliet sat in the shadowy shade of the oak tree located near the garden. The fresh air came colliding to her nostrils as she glanced at the patch of plants wilting, slowly losing its essence. The sun shining in a magnificent orange stuck her iris. Slowly billowing her head out of its sight she faintly returned her eyesight. The patches of carbon dioxide thriving plants were supposedly environmentally friendly, though she doubted a few buds were going to make a difference in the atmosphere. The real difference was, being printed in the tabloid encouraging anti pollution and the minor statement of the school academic status. The prospect was cunningly ignorant. Then again who isn't? The sun's heat was radiating through her body and she was eagerly tempted to lay naked and take advantage of the sun. She was a pale child, with skin as soft as white rose petals. Getting a tan was nearly as impossible as flying over the moon. Instead, she collected handfuls of dandelions and placed them in a systematic order, slowly intertwining each one of them in a garland. In her attempt to make a crowning tiara she was interrupted by three over confident blondes. The Smiley Von Tramps.

"My father's right you know" Blonde number one continues smugly. "He predicts that Londoners will be instinct in this country soon"

Juliet glanced sidelong at her and demonstrated to them how quickly the skin can turn from white to volcanic red.

"Well with the number of people you sleep with you should be capable of fixing that dilemma and populating an entire town" she replied faking confidence.

"Bitch"!

She dragged her heavy legs and stood up as reputably as she could master, holding the bundle of dandelions in her hands. To aggravate them even more she decided to do the mature thing and rinse the flowers on to them. Boiled with anger they left an undefeated battle. That'll show them she thought to herself.

Blonde number one had hair as straight and thin as lead, she was the fairest of them all, also the bitchiest. Her twins were also artificial, slapped with makeup and tan, they toddle their way up the social status ladder. Everyone were in need of their approval, it was a satisfying option to take. Juliet resumed back to her initial activity, slowly shedding the petals of the dandelion repeating nonchalantly "love me, love me not…"

"Praise to my lord! Is Juliet in love?"

"Get lost Chris cant you see I'm in a middle of a siliquoy?"

"I knew you were secretly in love with me" he said adoringly.

For a minute she thought he finally revealed the truth, without putting her in the aggravation of making her try. Rationally she decided to keep her mouth quite and look for signs of hope. When she realized his face was still imprinted with the same snoopy grin. It was then she realized it was safe to talk.

"Chris, you think I'm bothered enough to run after a homosexual manic who finds giggling a sign of insanity"

"Juliet for the millionth time I'm not gay" he said irately making himself comfortable next to her.

"Well I'm not the one who's addicted to gay anime porn" she replied logically.

His eyes narrows and he sighed deeply. She gave him her winning smile.

"I hate it when you do that"

"Deal with it I'm just telling you the truth it's not my fault the truth hurts!"

"Jules did it ever occur to you that perhaps truth isn't the word your looking for more like provoking, attention seeking…" He trailed on.

"I'm not attention seeking! Attention is the last thing I want on my agenda!" She said annoyingly.

He smiled at her emotional turn point he loved to make her tick and she knew it. It seemed to her that subconsciously she always gave him the satisfaction. This pissed her off greatly.

In the midst of their everlasting quarrel regarding homosexual tendencies, she seemed unaware of the ball impending towards her. The ball slashed its way though the air and landed on her head with a THUG and an immediate headache.

"Oh, man I'm so sorry" clusters of boys cooed together.

"It's alight" she chorused reassurances.

She lay on the soft grass her head was pounding like an elephant trapeze. All she could hear was murmuring and Chris's worried look. Her eyes vaguely displaced its perception and decided to take a little nap. Suddenly she felt something lift her up. She felt abruptly light. Light as a feather she glided above the crowd. She must have been hallucinating because when she awoke she recognized nothing around her.

She awoke in such a comfortable atmosphere that she barley managed to resist the urge to fall back into a dreamy coma and never awaken. But curiosity compelled her to move. She sat up and stretched her stiffened body, eager to greet sunlight but it wasn't found. She felt reassured to see her familiar room including princesses sparkle a former resident of the room. Princess sparkle lay in her crescent, her hair swishing its way down to the bottom of the bed, while her legs angling its direction to the tantalizing softness of the cotton pillow. Juliet smiled.

Juliet's room was her secret forge, the wall along her bed was lined with bookcases, and these were stuffed with books, not just upright, but teeped across the tops of other books as well. They were mostly paperbacks and well read. She loved reading, morphing into the character, inspecting people's lives and their reactions. Day on end she would read every recommendation, every romantic genre, every tragedy. She was sick of her drama.

She sat on the bed gaining consciousness and stability, slowly rubbing her eyes from her disoriented vision.

Chris must have carried her home she thought to herself. Faintly a smile crept through her groggy face. Chris looked like a type of person who was able to take care of someone. He was tall, slim and had that unique build that resembled to a Greek God ready for a massacre. She changed into her night gown and headed to bed ready for another day of hell in high school.


End file.
